


Cowboys and Police Hats

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cowboy!America - Freeform, Handcuffs, Human Names, M/M, Smut, USUK - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4268070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred looked over to the door, and caught sight of Arthur. A blue cop’s hat rested on his head, his hair hanging in his face, his eyes trained on Alfred. A small smirk played across his lips as he twirled handcuffs between his fingers. His shirt was half tucked in, the top two buttons unclasped. A (hopefully fake) gun rested on his hip, but what took Alfred’s breath away was the fact that Arthur was wearing a mini-skirt, which barely covered his ass. A pair of fishnet stockings laced up his thighs, and a pair of stripper heels were on his feet. </p><p>Alfred whistled appreciatively, but stopped when Arthur pressed a finger to his lips, looking dangerously sexy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cowboys and Police Hats

Alfred walked home from his evening out in the fields of Texas, just wanting some time with Arthur. He sat at the breakfast bar, wiping the sweat from his forehead and chugging some Coke. 

“Alfred?” A voice called from upstairs.

“Yeah?” Alfred replied.

“Could you come here a minute?” Arthur asked.

“Sure, babe.” Alfred walked up to his and Arthur’s bedroom. However, his boyfriend was nowhere in sight, and the only thing there was a pole, running from the ceiling to the floor.

“Can you sit in the chair?” Arthur called, his voice coming from in the closet. “Oh, and take off your shirt.

Alfred knew he was in for some kind of ride. He unbuttoned his shirt and sat in the chair in front of the pole. “Arthur?”

He heard the jingle of some kind of metal object, and the steps of something that were not quite boots, more like high heels …?

Alfred looked over to the door, and caught sight of Arthur. A blue cop’s hat rested on his head, his hair hanging in his face, his eyes trained on Alfred. A small smirk played across his lips as he twirled handcuffs between his fingers. His shirt was half tucked in, the top two buttons unclasped. A (hopefully fake) gun rested on his hip, but what took Alfred’s breath away was the fact that Arthur was wearing a mini-skirt, which barely covered his ass. A pair of fishnet stockings laced up his thighs, and a pair of stripper heels were on his feet. 

Alfred whistled appreciatively, but stopped when Arthur pressed a finger to his lips, looking dangerously sexy. 

“Now,” Arthur began, walking over to Alfred. “You’re already a cowboy which makes this loads easier. However, Alfred,” his voice dropped to a low purr, “you have been a very naughty boy.”

Alfred’s breath caught in his throat as Arthur walked around him. “Therefore, I will have to punish you,” Arthur growled, twisting Alfred arms behind the chair and snapping the handcuffs around them.

“Good boy,” Arthur smiled. 

He walked up to the pole, running his fingers over it, and Alfred whispered, “Dance.”

“Why should I?” Arthur replied, but he brought his hips to the pole and swung back, spreading his legs, then turning around, his back to the pole. He slid a finger to the first button, unbuttoning it slowly, and the same with the rest, swinging his hips. Alfred watched his movements hungrily. Arthur’s shirt hung on his shoulders, and he fingered the gun on his belt. Arthur’s tongue ran across his lips, and Alfred subconsciously mirrored him, wanting to have those pretty lips wrapped around his cock.

Arthur walked towards Alfred, the smirk on his lips widening, his eyes darkening. Arthur pressed one finger to the corner of Alfred’s mouth, slowly dragging it down his neck, chuckling when Alfred shivered in anticipation. He scraped his fingernails down Alfred’s pecs, and Alfred hissed lightly.

Arthur hummed, walking around Alfred, staring at him calculatingly. “You know, you haven’t said much since I walked into the room.”

“Because you’re so damn sexy, you took my breath away,” Alfred replies lowly.

“Is that a pickup line?” Arthur laughs, threading a hand into Alfred’s hair. Alfred sucks in a breath as Arthur fingers his cowlick, shuddering under the touch.

Arthur bends down, his lips close to Alfred’s ear. “And is that any way to talk to the police, young man?”

“Yes, Officer,” Alfred replies, almost purring the last word. He can hear Arthur’s sharp intake of breath near his ear, and he moans as Arthur tugs on his cowlick.

“Arthur,” Alfred pants.

Arthur hums lightly and strokes his cowlick gently, watching as Alfred hardens in his pants. Arthur smirks at the effect he’s having on Alfred, before pressing his tongue to the base of Alfred’s cowlick and sucking it into his mouth.

Alfred shudders, his senses heightened by his arousal. Arthur lets go of the cowlick with a gentle tug that leaves Alfred’s ears ringing. “What am I going to do now?” Arthur muses out loud.

“Suck my dick,” Alfred says vulgarly.

“Is that so?” Arthur asks, quirking an eyebrow.

“Oh, fuck yeah,” Alfred replies, nodding.

“Am I? Are you going to force me to?” Arthur questions, a seductive undertone to his voice. Alfred closes his eyes and nods again. “Are you going to choke me on your cock?”

Alfred exhales slowly and opens his eyes, to be met with lustful green ones. “Yeah, I’m going to shove my dick down your throat and you’re going to love it.”

“We’ll see,” Arthur smirks and walks back to the pole, his hips swinging, Alfred staring at his ass.

Arthur pulls the gun from its holster, bringing it to his face, as if to inspect it. Instead, he flattens his tongue against the underside of the gun, dragging his tongue up to the barrel. Alfred visibly tenses as their eyes meet. Arthur continues to lick up the gun, dipping his tongue into the ridges, and watching as Alfred pants, his eyes following every movement of Arthur’s tongue.

“Fuck,” Alfred breathes.

Arthur lets the gun slip from his fingers, walking towards Alfred and dropping to his knees between Alfred’s legs. Alfred bucked his hips involuntarily, and Arthur chuckled.

“Eager, are we?” Arthur worked the button open with his tongue, pulling the zipper down with his teeth. He pushed Alfred’s pants down, finding that Alfred wasn’t wearing underwear.

“Oh, you little slut,” Arthur murmured, his breath fanning across Alfred’s cock, and Alfred shivered.

Arthur pressed his tongue to the base of Alfred’s dick, licking up the underside. He ran his tongue all around, purposefully skipping the head, as Alfred trembled under his ministrations.

“Ar-ah … Arthur,” Alfred moaned.

“Hmm?” Arthur muttered, before sitting back on his heels.

“Please, suck my cock,” Alfred gasped, straining against the handcuffs.

Arthur leaned forward, centimeters from Alfred’s dick. He looked up at Alfred through his lashes, their eyes meeting as Alfred inhaled sharply.

Arthur suddenly took the entirety of Alfred’s length into his mouth, hollowing out his cheeks, and Alfred’s head fell back, his hips bucking into Arthur’s mouth. Arthur moved his head, licking and sucking, his teeth scraping the underside of Alfred’s cock.

“Arthur, I’m gonna-ah,” Alfred started. Arthur immediately pulled off. A low whine rose at the back of Alfred’s throat.

Arthur simply shook his head, and walked to the bed, turning around. He bent down to retrieve something, and the skirt rode over his ass, revealing the red lace panties he was wearing inside.

“You’re such a cockslut,” Alfred said, shaking his head. Arthur turned around.

“You love it,” he countered. He walked back towards Alfred, and placed a cowboy hat on Alfred’s head.

“What are you doing?” Alfred questioned.

“I’m saving a horse,” Arthur said. He pulled something from the bedside drawer. “And riding a cowboy.”

“Fuck yes,” Alfred cheered quietly.

Arthur stood, stepping out of the skirt. He walked towards Alfred again and said, “Take these off,” referring to the panties.

“But,” Alfred began. Arthur looked at him expectantly. Then, Alfred understood, hooking his teeth to the lace material and pulling it down, Arthur’s erection inches from his mouth. Alfred pressed a kiss to the underside of Arthur’s dick and trailed small kisses down his thighs. Arthur pushed his head away gently, playfully, before connecting their lips.

He bit at Alfred’s lower lip, and Alfred submitted, opening his mouth the the heat of the kiss. They broke the kiss, a string of saliva connecting their lips. Arthur popped the cap of the small bottle, coating his finger in lube.

“No,” Alfred breathed, the hairs on his body standing straight.

“Fuck yes,” Arthur replied, copying his tone from earlier. He swung his hips low in a dirty dance, spreading his legs as he rested his back on the pole. He slid one finger into his ass, and Alfred moaned quietly, aroused as fuck by Arthur fingering himself.

Arthur added another finger, throwing his head back, keening. Alfred panted, straining against his bonds. Arthur’s eyes met Alfred’s, and Arthur smirked dirtily, still fingering himself. Arthur made a show of fingering himself, dragging his fingers out and letting his head loll back, his tongue slipping out to lick his dry lips. Arthur’s hips bucked, driving his fingers deeper into his own ass, and Alfred was painfully aroused.

“Get the fuck over here,” Alfred growled. Arthur pressed his fingers to Alfred’s lips, before swinging a leg over Alfred and sinking down onto his cock. Alfred pressed his face into Arthur’s back as he continued to ride Alfred’s cock, slamming down over and over.

Arthur was so fucking tight. Alfred leaned back in his chair, watching as Arthur continued to ride him, Arthur’s head falling backwards onto Alfred’s shoulder. Alfred looked down, only to see Arthur jerking himself off, and Alfred muffled his sounds into Arthur’s shoulder as he bucked up into Arthur’s ass.

Arthur shifted slightly and suddenly moaned loudly, throwing his head back. Alfred whined into his back, feeling his orgasm build up.

“I-I’m gonna come,” Alfred stuttered. A building heat hit Alfred as Arthur’s ass clenched around his dick, and he emptied himself into Arthur. 

Arthur pulled off and stood up, kicking off his heels and unlocking Alfred’s handcuffs. Alfred slammed Arthur into the wall, slipping his hand down to reach Arthur’s aching erection, twisting his wrist over the head as he kissed up Arthur’s neck, nipping at his collarbone and dipping his tongue into the crevice. Arthur cried out as he came into Alfred’s hand, and slumped tiredly against the wall.

“Kiss me,” Arthur whispered.

“Gladly,” Alfred whispered back, pressing their lips together.

“God, I love you,” Arthur said as they pulled apart.

“I love you too, ya wanker,” Alfred mocked. Arthur giggled into Alfred’s neck.

“Happy Birthday, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY! That was my first smut, and it probably sucked. So much cringing as I read it over ... Leave me constructive criticism, please.
> 
> Or you could just say "Cool story bro".


End file.
